glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyoforms
"Glyoforms" are the fourth/eighth/fifteenth Passcode games, featuring characters from past Passcodes released before each edition. These mini games are Flash based versions of Colorformshttp://www.colorforms.com/history/ where you place various characters on a background to make your own fun scene. =Game History= Glyoformations "The big holiday special has to do with what Marc has been working on - a Passcode Archive (just refresh onelldesign.com/passcode) as well as something we call "Glyoforms". If you ever played with Colorforms then you will have a head start in getting what Glyoforms is about. Marc has put together something super fun and has given you all the keys to the Passcode kingdom. Digital customization! This is just the first version and we have a number of additions that will pop up over the next few weeks. We hope this new content is fun to mess with. Wrapping up, all of us over here want to thank you guys for an incredible year, we went through a lot together and are really looking forward to working on the next phase of this project. Happy Holidays from the Onell team! -Matt Right On! Holidays are all about nostalgia for me, so I hope you guys enjoy these throwbacks. Thanks so much for all the great feedback on the Passcode series, they are truly a labor of love. The Glyoforms is something that I've toyed with since the first sprite was made, but somehow it took me until 3 days ago to actually start in on it. Have fun clicking around, reveal hidden sprites, make your own Passcode! (proper sound test is coming soon) Be sure to refresh every page, as I am constantly adding, updating, destroying the online world of Glyos... Cheers to a fantastic year and so many great things on the horizon... -Marc"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2009/12/founding-figures-and-glyoformations.html Soul of the Traveler Scene Builder ]]"Last Christmas we debuted Glyoforms, the 8-bit colorform-inspired scene builder, so it seems appropriate to post the SOT version, even if it's in beta form. The layering issue and a few other bugs will be worked out soon, as well as the long-awaited update to Glyaxia! Final thanks to some of my favorite artists across the world- Ralph, Walker, Don, Mori, Ayako, Morgan, PK, and so many others... you guys inspire at every turn. Big things on the Glyan horizon!!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/merry-recap.html 3.0 Scene Builder "For those that have been around since the early days of Glyos, you may remember a small flash app we made called Glyoforms. This was our ode to Classic Colorforms play sets, and another way to explore and customize the pixelated cannon of Glyos characters. Glyoforms has been completely rebuilt using html and javascript (no flash), meaning it can be accessed on any device. This is a working model, but we want to give you guys a chance to play around while we test it out. A few tips before diving in: *All sprites default to the upper left of the screen. *On mobile devices, grab the TOP LEFT of a sprite to move it. *Press the top center buttons to mix background colors and tiles. *To save an image, take a screen shot. Create wallpapers and get creative! There are a few sets available now from the master list, including Volkriun Space Force and the Rig Crew. A handful of new pages are on deck, along with a few crossover surprises. Please comment here with any suggestions and feedback. Have fun!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/12/glyoforms-30.html Revenge of SUCKLE! "In honor of this Tiny Traveler, check out the all new SUCKLE Glyoforms set. If you've always dreamed of designing a wrestling ring that pits scumbag aliens against the likes of a walking toilet paper roll, you've come to the right place."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/12/revenge-of-suckle.html Build-a-Gendrone "The latest addition to Glyoforms is here: Build-a-Gendrone! This page has a mound of pixel parts to assemble your own Glyos 'drones large or small. We plan to do more sprite sets like this as well, pushing the digital building aspect into weirder territory. You will also notice a minor revamp of the layout on all Glyoforms sets. With this new setup, each sprite is laid out along the top, and every piece can be duplicated to your hearts content. Each image created will become the top layer, so try designing your background first and work your way to the foreground. Thanks to our good friend Cappy for the help with the revised code!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/12/glyoforms-build-gendrone.html Glyaxia "Another Glyoforms set joins the ranks in the form of Glyaxia! Cosmic hi-fives to all, and to all a Merry Christmas!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/12/glyoforms-glyaxia.html =Synopsis= Glyoforms Glyoforms collects Pixels from the first three Passcode games (The Cliffs of Granthan, The Ghosts of Nemica, and The Curse of Ayosire) to offer you a chance to make your own scenes. 18 different backgrounds which cross Granthan, Nemica, and Ayosire (plus maybe a certain cave from a game of Legendhttp://www.zelda.com/.) Snow, stars, asteroids, ice blocks and star novas can be added to a scene. Music can be turned on/off as well as change songs. Glyoforms: Soul of the Traveler A Beta Edition of Glyoforms 2.0, Glyoforms: Soul of the Traveler continues the tradition of creating scenes based on the Passcode film Soul of the Traveler. 12 different backgrounds which cross Granthan, the caves of Granthan, and finally Rilleco. Stars, snow, and a bomb (fade-to-white) can be added to a scene. You are limited to using four characters and three special characters (The Rig) in each scene. Animated backgrounds have been included this time including sunset and speeding through a Dimension Gate tunnel. Glyoforms 3.0 set]]Glyoforms 3.0 ditches the Flash-based interface for a modern html and javascript approach. It launched with 4 sets (Volkriun Space Force, Rig Crew, Lost Sincroid Army, and Founders) and added three additional sets (SUCKLE, Build-a-Gendrone, and Glyaxia) over a couple of weeks. 28 different backgrounds (plus 3 exclusive game-related backgrounds in the SUCKLE set) offer a variety of colors and former Onell Design store/website backgrounds to choose from. You can now drag-and-drop the characters from the Menu Selection at the top of the screen, but that is the limit of the interactivity. =Characters= In order of appearance Glyforms *Pheyden *Scar Pheyden *Dark Scar Pheyden (and Phanost) *Sarvos *Buildman (and Argen) *Govurom *Gobon *Crayboth *Exellis *Lost Sincroid Army *Armodoc Glyoforms: Soul of the Traveler *Pheyden *Scar Pheyden (Agent Nemica aka Hades) *Rig Operator Gearius *Rig Operator Klace *Gatekeeper Venic *Gatekeeper Vollus *Commander Reyus *Sarvos (Rig Corps & Enforcer) *Gatekeeper Viyer *Gatekeeper Vanin *Enforcer Sarvos *Buildman Infiltrator (aka Argen) *Gobon (Granthan & Nemica) *Elder Delphi *Armored Delphi (Red & Black) *Armodoc (Origin, Solaris, & Powered) *The Rig Glyoforms 3.0 *Pheyden *Exellis *Sarvos *Scar Pheyden *Crayboth *Super Crayboth *Armorvor *Phanost *Argen *Enyriun *Lost Sincroid Army *Buildman *Phaseon *Gobon *SUCKLE *Armodoc *Syclodoc *The Rig *Heavy Armored Rig =Links= *"Glyoforms" on Onell Design website *"Glyoforms: Soul of the Traveler" on Onell Design website *"Glyoforms 3.0" on Onell Design website =References= Category:Passcode